This proposal is based on the observation that the apparent diffusivity of several small solutes is aberrantly rapid in a matrix of isolated hyaluronic acid as well as in synovial fluid. The ability to enhance the movement of a solute such as glucose is inversely dependent on the intrinsic viscosity of the hyaluronate. Enhanced diffusivity is observed in dense (2.5%) matrices. Dilute matrices (1%) will support enhanced diffusivity if a low molecular weight cationic serum species is incorporated into the solvent. Analysis of the permeability and viscoelastic properties of the hyaluronate matrix as well as 13C-nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) analysis suggests that the small solutes interact with the hyaluronate matrix in a fashion that facilitates their translational diffusivity.